bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Difference Between Passion and Desire
Envy smiled while exiting the flower shop that she now worked at. Time to visit the dumbass. She had her purse over one shoulder while walking to the residence of Nori and Tereya. This should be interesting. Awakening "Nori?... Hey, Nori! Snap out of it!... god...DAMN it..." In the blackness of unconsciousness, Tereya's voice repeatedly kept calling him, apparently in an attempt to stir him out of the darkness he had been so forcibly pulled in. There seemed to be no agony, no pain... just irritation. There wasn't even the scent of her blood, or the presence of her arm in his hand. Nori didn't move. Ignoring her was nice. He couldn't feel anything; there was no pain, no fear, no hurt; nothing. It was wonderful. He would never have to worry about anything ever again; all at the price of never being happy, never being joyful, or never experiencing the good emotions again. But if it mant never being sad, or angry, or worried again, he could deal with that. Nothing was nice. Nori wanted to stay in nothing. That is, until Tereya's annoyance began to show its true colors. SLAP! Nori groaned. Why was she trying to pull him out of this? After what he went through that night, why wouldn't she let him get a good sleep for a while. Besides, it was her fault that she couldn't control her own Hollow; Not Nori's. He should be mad at her for being so weak. All of the emotions and opinions he was displaying was ruining Nori's nothingness. "If you don't open your eyes, I'm going to find some cold fucking water to dunk your head in." Tereya snapped. Despite the nightmare, she herself had gotten a bit of a good sleep, as always. After all, she had lived with such things ever since her Hollow had torture her. If she could get through it... why couldn't he? "And I know where a river is." "That's great. Do you know where a store is, too? Because then you could get me my fucking coffee..." The reply had undoubtably come from Nori, who refused to move or open his eyes. But he was awake. Eye twitching, Tereya raised her hand in a slow manner before rapping him across the face once again. "Shut up. I'm not your maid." She stated bluntly, sitting down cross-legged beside him. "And if you sleep like that for too long, you're gonna be bitching about how achy your back is." "Why? It's your fucking fault I'm so tired, anyway..." He grumbled. Shifting himself into a sitting position, Nori finally opened his eyes. He was actually somewhat afraid to look around. "Am I actually awake, or is this another..?" "No, this time, you're awake." Tereya assured him, folding her arms across her chest. "Otherwise, the scenery'd be mure fucked up. Take a look around, Romeo." "Maybe she's just letting us get comfortable before she mindfucks us again... How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Romeo?" Nori growled, turning to Tereya. He wanted to slap her very badly. "I don't know, you tell me." Tereya's smirk was all too clear. "I'd count, but I'd lose track." The very fact on how he was looking at her only fueled her amusement, and so, she didn't allow herself to tense up at the glare he was sending her way. Nori swung his arm at Tereya. It was obvious she would catch it, or dodge, or something. But still! If he didn't, it would hurt! And, of course, she raised her own hand to block the blow at the wrist, though the blow stung as the back of his hand hit it. She paid it no heed; it was no killing blow. "Now, if you're done PMSing, there's somewhere I was planning on going today." She stated, a serious edge to her tone once more. "And I was wondering if you wanted to come along." "Huh? No, I can't. I'm busy." He retorted sarcasticly, leaning back against the wooden slab they were sitting on. Busy with nothing... "With what?" Tereya scooted over beside him for a moment, just to revel in his annoyance. "Your beauty sleep? Because I thought you had enough of that while I had left." Nori averted his gaze. "Where are you going?" He asked non-chalantly. Immediately, a flash of what looked like stiffness passed through Tereya's body, before she too averted her own gaze. "Just to speak to some lost friends of mine." She replied coolly. She brought one of her stretched out legs to a bent position, resting her arm on it. "It's been a while now, and they ain't too busy with God to come hear me out." "Oh..." Nori mumbled. She had to pull the guilt trip on him, didn't she?! She could have just said in the first place 'hey come with me to go see my dead friends' graves!', noooo. She had to act like it wasn't somewhere important, then drop it on him. What a bitch. "Fine... Let's go..." "Hey, don't get the wrong idea." The woman warned, turning her gaze to narrow her eyes at him. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I was just saying..." She slowly picked herself off of the ground, dusting herself off. "No. I'll come." Nori assured her, stepping off of the 'bed' and onto the ground. "I'm not doing anything else today; there's no reason for me not to. Unless you don't want me to come..." "If you insist..." She took in a deep breath, before shoving her hands into her pockets. "Good thing we ended up here, of all places. We're close to it." She grinned, walking way from Nori and into the direction of where it was presumed to be the gravesite. "That way we won't have to walk too far, lazyass."